U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,140 (Hammer) discloses the preparation of ethylene/carbon monoxide copolymers and their use for blending with compatible amounts of various solid organic blend polymers, such as polyamides, cellulose polymers, vinyl halide polymers, vinylidene halide polymers, alpha-olefin based polymers, and many more.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,358 (Epstein) discloses a toughened multiphase composition of polyamide matrix resin and a relatively low tensile modulus polymer, possibly being a carboxyl or carbon monoxidefunctionalized ethylene polymer. The theory of toughening is described as the belief that the low modulus polymer adheres to the polyamide matrix at the interface between the two phases. The polyamide forming the matrix is disclosed to preferably having a melting point in excess of 200.degree. C.